


You Should See Me I A Crown

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: From Songs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Song fic, you should see me in a crown billie eilish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Mirrorverse. Evil reader, evil Jim, Evil Bones, and Evil Uhura. Reader is two separate people in this one.





	You Should See Me I A Crown

**Bite my tongue, bide my time**

James T. Kirk was a threat no one really gave credit to. He got into fights and caused destruction everywhere he went, but they still doubted he would be trouble for the Empire. He followed orders well enough and he excelled through the academy; finishing earlier than the cadets he had joined with. He showed leadership potential, much to the pleasure of Captain Pike, who had recruited him. Pike had plans for Jim, Jim had plans for Pike.

**Wearing a warning sign**

Had anyone actually been paying attention, they would have seen the signs. He could be charming one second and terrifying the next. He could bend just about anyone to his will, even Commander Spock. He didn't like taking orders and his ambitions grew with every passing day. 

**Wait 'til the world is mine**

When Pike got the ISS Enterprise, he was quick to bring Jim with him. He was grooming him to be captain of his own ship someday, but the only ship that Jim wanted was the Enterprise. As the days dragged, Jim got antsier and antsier, he had thought about just waiting until Pike died to take over, but he wanted him out of the way; now. The time arrived when Pike asked Jim to come to his office. Jim played along during the meeting, listening to everything Pike said. Then before leaving, he slit his throat. 

**Visions I vandalize**

**Cold in my kingdom size**

Everyone knew it was Jim that had killed Pike. Commander Spock should have succeeded Pike, but in favor of living for another day, he granted Jim the position of Captain. How Jim had acquired the Enterprise was a source of controversy within the Empire for years. Although it wasn't uncommon for a crewman to kill his captain, it was unexpected from Kirk. 

**Fell for these ocean eyes**

Jim always appeared to be in a good mood and friendly, but that was his trap. He would kill anyone who got in his way. Those who were in a position to help him achieve his goals were granted leniency, but they knew that stepping out of line would result in death just as quickly. Jim had been known to send those who challenged him to the Medbay as gifts to the Doctor. They never returned.

**You should see me in a crown**

He wore the title of Captain will all the power that came with it. His was the King of the Enterprise.

 

**One by one by**

Everyone submitted to his reign. The Enterprise became the most feared vessel in the Empire under his control. Each crew member became revered throughout the fleet. Having Spock by his side certainly didn't hurt. 

 

* * *

**Count my cards, watch them fall**

Dr. McCoy was one that everyone steered clear of. He held no reverence for life, but rather for how to destroy it. His skills were legendary before he had even been assigned to a ship. Rumors flew of how he killed his dying father on the orders of the Empire. There was also the matter of his ex-wife who disappeared shortly after the divorce. Since no one could confirm or deny that he had killed her, it added to the mystery of the Doctor who presided over the ISS Enterprise's Medbay.

**Blood on a marble wall**

It wasn't uncommon for someone of low rank to go to the Medbay and never come out. Nurses would spend hours cleaning blood off the walls and the floors. His experiments had cost the Captain many crewmen, but no one, not even Captain Kirk, would tell him to stop. They had to replace the walls in the Medbay to be easier to clean. It was a small price to pay. Making Bones mad would do absolutely no good for anyone. Even Jim wasn't exempt from his rage and routine trips to the Medbay were met with anxiety.

**I like the way they all**

**Scream**

The doctor loved to listen to music as he worked; the sound of the music never reached the halls. The sounds covered by the screams of his victims. The louder they screamed, the better his mood became. He was a true artist. The best interrogator in the fleet.

**Tell me which one is worse**

**Living or dying first**

His skills with a knife were handy in interrogations. His favorite thing to do when there were two individuals was to ask who should die first. Then after one had died, he would ask if it was better to live or die first. He may have favored his knives, but he was unparalleled in psychological torture as well. He lived to toy with people

* * *

 

**You say**

**Come over baby**

Men saw Nyota Uhura as nothing more than a pretty face; completely forgetting that she was a part of Captain Jim Kirk's inner circle. Going out for drinks was always a time. Inevitably, someone would try something and Dr. McCoy would have a good ol' time teaching them a lesson on respecting women. Someone would catcall her or call her over to them like she was a dog. If she was bored, she would go over and chat with them.

**I think you're pretty**

They would go on and on about how pretty she was. She was and she knew it; she didn't need them to tell her.

**I'm okay**

**I'm not your baby**

She would play along with them for a minute. Eventually, she would lean in and tell them that she was ok and that she wasn't their "Baby". She hated the nickname. 

 

She would stroke their face, toying with them. Them she would tangle her fingers in their hair. " **If you think I'm pretty, y** **ou should see me in a crown."** she would whisper in their ear right before smashing their heads on the bartop. Jim would stand back with a look of pride. Spock would look on with his typical eyebrow raise. Dr. McCoy was just grateful that he wouldn't have to sedate them first.

She enjoyed doing this at bars, but it was also a part of her job aboard the ISS Enterprise. Her main job was communications officer, but she was good at baiting people in. Pairing her and Jim up for missions spelled disaster for anyone involved. 

 

This is the story of the ISS Enterprise and her crew...

 

 


End file.
